New to Town
by littlemisscullen23
Summary: Ashlyn moves to Forks and into the Cullens old house. They havent been seen for twenty years and Bella dissappeared with them. Ashlyn is not the only new person in town. Or is she? Mabe the others are just returning...
1. The Box

AN: Hey guys! This is my new series…. I hope you all enjoy it. And please review if you read. It really helps me a lot if you make suggestions to the story to make it better. Thanks guys!

"Ashlyn! Come get your stuff it's time to leave." That's my father, David, calling me down the stairs to come grab my boxes and bags to leave for the sad, boring, and all together dreary town of Forks. As of right now, my life as it is now is officially OVER.

"I'm coming Dad! Hold on a sec."

Oh right, by the way my name is Ashlyn Elizabeth Meyers. I am sixteen years old and I am moving in the middle of my junior year to Forks, Washington because my Dad got a new job. And your probably wondering about my mom. Well she left when I was little and took my older brother Jackson with her. I haven't seen her or him since.

" Dad"

"Yeah?"

"You know I hate you for this right?"

"Yes, sweetheart I do. I'm sorry but we need the money."

"I get it. It's just so hard. I mean I am sixteen years old and I don't have any friends in Forks."

"Yeah I know."

TEN HOURS LATER

"Wake up Ashlyn, we are here." I could here my dad coo in my ear.

"Huh? Oh, okay let me grab some boxes and bring them in."

It took me and my dad like forever to unpack my stuff.

But the house was amazing. It was like a mansion. The house was big and had huge glass windows. While I was unpacking though, I realized my room wasn't completely empty. In the back of my closet there was a box of notes and pictures. Part of me wanted to open the box but the other part of me told me to keep it closed, I mean it could be someone's personal items.

"I think I'll open it. I mean if someone left it here they mustn't want it."

So I opened the box. On the inside something was engraved. It said: Bella, you are my one and only love. I hope you keep these memories forever. I'm glad you are now mine and only mine. Love, Edward.

Aww, that's so sweet.

The first picture I saw made me gasp. The girl in that picture. She looked just like me. We had the same big brown doe eyes and chocolate colored hair. It was uncanny. And that beautiful bronze hair boy. No human could be that beautiful, he was like a God! But this picture has to be at least twenty years old. I mean the last owner of the house said no one had lived here in twenty years. Maybe I am related to that girl. But I guess I cant ask my Dad, I mean he would get angry with me for opening the box. Well, never mind that I want to keep looking.

I saw an old folded letter, so I opened it.

The letter was nothing interesting until I saw one word. Vampire.

Haha.. that was kinda mean to leave it there. But oh well. I should have the next chapter up in a few days as long as you guys review. Guess who the boy and girl were!

Yep, you are right my friend. It's good old Edward and Bella.

Don't forget though, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I would really appreciate it.


	2. Pixies And Strangers

Vampire? Are you kidding me? These people must be crazy. I mean really. EVERYONE knows vampires are just some dumb Hollywood idea of a scary monster that sucks blood. Definitely not real.

"Ashlyn! Dinner time!" my dad screamed up the stairs.

"Yeah dad—umm—one second!" I yelled back to my dad as I fumbled to put all the stuff back in the box. Finally when I put everything up I walked downstairs to eat my dinner.

"I made your favorite, Mushroom Ravioli." My dad said with his goofy grin on his face.

"Thanks for trying Dad. But umm. You know I prefer you NOT cook."

"Haha, don't worry. I picked it up from this little place in Port Angeles while you where sleeping in the car. It was called La Bella Italia."

"Thanks dad."

I must say that was the best ravioli I have ever had in my whole life.

"That was delicious. Good night, Dad. I'm going up stairs to get some sleep, I mean I do have school tomorrow. "

"Love you, Ash."

"Love you too."

I was laying in bed thinking about the people in the pictures and that's when I heard a noise at my window. So I snuggled under my covers and tried to ignore it. Then I heard my window open. So I didn't move. Then the voices came.

"Alice, are you sure you saw her open the box?" a deep, calming male voice said.

What where they talking about? Had they been watching me?

"Jasper, keep it down. She's right there." A small bell like voice said.

That must be Alice. And the male must be Jasper. But why are they in my room? Should I move? Should I get up? What do I do?

So I decided I would shift a little in my bed and maybe they would leave.

"Alice, we can come back tomorrow to get it. Look, she is moving." The male, Jasper, said.

"But Jazz. Look at her. Who does she remind you of? Really LOOK at her!" Alice half whispered, half yelled.

"Fine Alice. I'll look at the—Oh my God. She looks just like-"

"Bella, I know. They could be twins almost."

Then I listened for another good five minutes and didn't hear another word. Then the window shut.

What did they mean I look like this Bella girl? Is that the one from the picture? Why do they want the box back? As all these questions were reeling through my mind, I fell asleep. But not before I heard quiet humming.

When I woke up in the morning to the sound of my alarm, I remembered last night and debated whether or not I should tell my dad. When I finally decided against it, I when to go flat iron my hair.

When I finished with my hair I decided a little make p wouldn't hurt. So I put on some black eyeliner and neutral color lip gloss. With light blue eye shadow. Since I put on blue eye shadow I decided on a cute little blue Tunic with white leggings under and my black boots. When I finally decided I went down for breakfast. I grabbed a pop tart and headed out to my car. My car is like my baby. It is a black Pontiac Solstice. When I got outside I realized my dad had already left for work. He's the new chief of police. The old one recently passed away.

When I pulled up in the school parking lot I realized my car kindof stood out. But then I saw a three little nice cars in one little section of the lot. So I decided on parking my car by them. When I got there I looked next to me and saw a boy sitting inside of the car to my left. He had black hair and light butterscotch eyes. When he realized I was staring he turned to look at me. He had a look of confusion on his face. Then he muttered something and got out the car. I did the same. I decided I should go say hi. So I walked towards him.

"Hi! My name is Ashlyn. I'm new here."

"Hello. I'm Daniel. My family and I recently moved here too about a month ago." The beautiful black haired boy said.

"It's nice to meet someone new here." I said. Then the next thing he did confused me. He took a step forward and looked directly into my eyes. Then shook his head and took two steps back.

"As it is the same for me. Well we should be getting to class." As he said this the bell rang. Then he looked at me with sadness in his eyes and walked away.

" That was really weird." I muttered to myself.

As I rounded the corner to my first class I heard whispers. Something about me, I suspected, because as I got closer they stopped.

"Hey. You must be Ashlyn. It's so great to meet you. I'm Zack. I heard a lot about you."

"Well, okay. Hi Zach. Um, but if you will excuse me I have to get to my Chem. 2 class."

"Wow. Are you serious? Your in chem. 2?"

"Yeah, and if you will let me go now I would appreciate it."

And with that I walked around him and into the classroom. Then I noticed the only open desk was by Daniel and a little pixie-like girl.

"Hello, my name is Alice. You must be Ashlyn."

And then, I blacked out.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about this. I know the story is moving a little slow but I promise I will make it go faster later on. I'd really appreciate it if you all reviewed.**


End file.
